Lily and James
by Lily Evans Potter
Summary: This story is about Lily and James, and how they got together and what they went through. please read and review my story, i need feedback to tell if i should complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and peoples that you don't recognize…JK Rowling owns Harry potter…. and all that blah stuff…anyway here's the story.

  


"Why do you always do this to me??? I try to be nice, but then you go and act all mean and everything…I'm sick of it!" 16-year-old James Potter yelled. Lily Evans stood there and took his yells; after he finished she looked up at him.

            "You want to know why? I'll tell you, every single time something good happens to me, you're there, and you ruin it, and when something bad happens you're there, and you try to make me feel better, but guess what, YOU MAKE IT WORSE!" she paused and took a breath and continued.

"The reason that I was pissed at you this morning, was because I just got a letter saying my parents were killed, and my sister disowned me, I have no where to go, and then you come in and you act all high and mighty and you act like a prick! I asked you nicely to leave me alone, and then you started shouting at about how insensitive I am! I really can't take it anymore." After she said this she quietly walked up to her room, tears falling down her face. James stood there, he had had no idea that that had happened. He looked over to his best friend Sirius Black,

"I didn't know, why am I such a prick?" he asked him. Sirius just looked at him and shook his head,

            "Mate," he said "You act like this because, believe it or not, you're in love with the girl, and you feel the need to impress her, but take my advice, stay away from her for a while." As he said this, he traveled up the stairs to go to bed. James just stood there, not knowing what to do. Finally after like 20 minutes, he went upstairs to bed.

The next morning, Lily woke up to a wet pillow, and remembered the events of last night,

She had cried herself to sleep. She didn't want to get up, because if she did she would have to face James, and she really didn't want to do that yet. Finally she decided she would get, so that she could go to classes, the best part was that James wasn't in any of her classes until after lunch.

            As she walked into the great hall, she saw a flock of black owls hovering above the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor tables. She knew that the black owl only meant one thing, death. There was so many of them, she saw many people crying, she hated it.

            "Attention students," Professor Albus Dumbledore said, " I know that many of you have suffered losses on this day, I must say that this is the work of Voldemort, and that I am very sorry for all of you, for those of you that are 6th year and younger, foster homes will be found amongst the magical community, thank you" after saying this he sat back down and left the students to their business. Classes for that day had been canceled, due to the many losses.

            Lily turned around to leave, but found her exit blocked by none other than James Potter. She saw that he was staring at the many black owls; she felt that she should probably tell him that classes were canceled, in case he hadn't heard. 

            "James, just to let you know, umm, the classes were canceled so yea bye" she said and walked around him. But before she could get out of reach, he grabbed her arm, 

            "What happened?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

            "Voldemort attacked and killed a lot of families, most of which are in Hogwarts." She said he still had a hold of her arm. She could not help feel almost sorry for him, even though nothing had happened to him, just the look on his face.

            "Umm…Excuse me, but could you let go of my arm now?" she asked. He looked down and realized it,

            "Oh, err- sorry" he said as he let go.

            Pretty much the rest of the day continued like this, with everyone moping around and just sitting and staring, Lily found it very depressing. Around 4:00 Lily walked in the common room to find James sitting there all alone, very unusual. She walked up to him and sat by him.

            "Hey" she said quietly, maybe she could be friends with him, after all he had lots of friends, so why couldn't she be one of them. 

A/N hey this is it, for this chapter at least. Well anyway R/R and tell me if its worth completing, and be honest, I hate when people act like they like it but they don't, so please tell me if its good or bad. Thanx


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey here's the second chapter. I don't own anything, blah blah blah you know everything so here's the story.

                        A New Friendship

            "Hey" she said quietly, maybe she could be friends with him; after all he had lots of friends, so why couldn't she be one of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2 A New Friendship~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            James looked at her, slightly surprised.

            "I thought you hated me?" he asked confused.

            "I did, sorta, but I want to put that behind us, I kinda wanna be friends." She explained. He looked at her, and said

            "What made you suddenly change your mind, I mean just last night you hated me, that's the part that confuses me." He questioned. She sat there silent for a few moments.

            "Well, not to sound dramatic or anything, but times are changing, with Voldemort and all, and I don't think its wise to be a loner, which is pretty much all I am." She answered. He thought over what she had just said, and came to the decision to give her a chance.

            "All right, but if this doesn't work out, then are we going back to hating each other or what?" he asked. She thought for moment and then looked up at him,

            "You know, I really haven't thought that far into the future, we'll see when we get there." She told him.

            Over the next couple of weeks, Lily became very close to the marauders, they also became very protective of her, as though they were her big brothers, which was weird because she was older than Remus and Peter. But the events of one day made her grateful for their protectiveness….

            Lily had been walking down the hall to the great hall for dinner, she was about to turn the corner but she heard something in the classroom next to her. Being a prefect she decided that she should check it out. She opened the door, and the sight that met her eyes was truly horrible, there was a huge cauldron in the middle of the room with hot bubbling green liquid in it. On either side of the cauldron were two very big men, about 17 or so, and in front of it was a man holding another man with a knife to his throat.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Lily screamed. As soon as she said this the man with the knife looked up at her, he glared menacingly. He looked at the other two and motioned his head over to her, the nodded and slowly began walking to her. They grabbed her arms and brought her over. The man with the knife threw the other guy aside and walked over to Lily, he put the knife to her neck and whirled her around so that his stomach was to her back. The cold steel of the knife rested against her neck, she was scared to death with tears running down her face.

            "Hey! Let go of her!" shouted a familiar voice, Lily immediately recognized the voice as James'. The man that had Lily turned around so that they were both facing James. The look on James' face made Lily finally realize just how much he loved her. In that one terrifying moment,

Lily found herself liking him as well. The attacker looked around and saw that James had stunned the other two. 

            "If you so much as take one step towards her, she's dead." He proclaimed. Lily mouthed to James 'please help me', he looked terrified. James bravely took one step closer, the  man tightened the knife to her throat. A thin red line appeared, though it was not deep enough for damage. James continued to stare at the situation, and in a quick movement his hand shot out and grabbed the man's arm and took the knife, in the process he had also grabbed Lily. He took out his wand again and stunned the man, then he went and untied the other guy, and the guy thanked him and ran off. James turned back to Lily with a concerned look on his face.

            "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly. She looked up at him weakly and fainted. He quickly bent down and picked her up; from there he carried her to the hospital wing. He then proceeded to Professor Dumbledore's office, to tell him the events that had taken place that night.

A/N okay so no one has reviewed so far, I feel loved, anyway please review, I need feedback, otherwise im just gunna stop writing it, like my other stories, anyway please review buh bye


End file.
